The Untold Hero
by hollowichigo25
Summary: AU:Izayoi and Kirito met on the 1st floor of Aincrad and they became fast friends. They vowed to stick together and beat the game to get back to the real world. Join them on their adventure as they endure heartbreak, make new friends, make enemies and finally fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored. I'm so bored. If I could sell my boredom, I'm sure I could make a living" a blonde haired boy said as he laid on the grass with his arms covering his face.

"Well do something about it then Izayoi" a girl said while sitting down next to him.

"Huh" he said while removing his arms to see his sister sitting next to him. "Oh hey Asuna what's up?" "Well schools out and I heard you saying that you were bored so I came over" Asuna said.

"It's not just that, I'm just sick of this school I mean come on it's a private school" Izayoi said while sitting up. Asuna sighed and said "You still arguing with mom and dad". "Fuck yeah I have every right to, I didn't even want to go to a private school I wanted to go to a normal one".

"Language" Asuna said to him as she stood up. "English" Izayoi said with a shit-eating grin as he stood up and brushed the grass of trousers and Asuna said "Come on Izzy lets go". Izayoi eyebrow twitched and he said "Oi don't call me that" Asuna laughed as he caught up to her and they walked home.

 **Yuuki residence**

"So what will you be doing tonight then kids" Kyouko Yuuki said to her kids as they were eating. Izayoi grumbled as he finished his food and stood up and walked off.

"Izayoi your mother is talking to you and you were never excused from the table" Shouzou said to his son. Izayoi didn't respond as he continued up the stairs and into his room.

After a few minutes, he heard his bedroom open and he was in half of the right mind to yell at whoever it was until he noticed it was his brother Kouichirou holding something in his hand. "What you got there bro" he said to his brother as he walked into the room. "Here you can use this for a while since your always complaining your bored" his brother said with a grin.

His brother passed Izayoi his NerveGear and SAO game and Izayoi looked at it before saying "Are you sure I mean I don't know much about the game but I know its launching today so don't you want to play it". Kouichirou ruffled his brother's hair a bit which made Izayoi glare at him and his brother said "Don't worry about it I'm away on a business trip so I can't play it.

Izayoi smiled at him and said "Thanks bro". His brother left the room while Izayoi set up the NerveGear. He sat on the bed and stared at the helmet and said "How the hell do I start it. The door opened again and his brother reappeared and said "By the way to play the game place it on your head and lie on the bed and say Link Start". Izayoi grinned at him before lying on the bed with the NerveGear before saying "LINK START".

 **Town of Beginnings**

Izayoi walked around the town of beginnings looking for something to do when a voice stopped him. "Hey you look lost need a hand". Izayoi turned around to see a black haired boy staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah sure why not".

"You sure you want to use gloves as your weapon of choice" the boy said to Izayoi as he placed them on his hands. Izayoi smiled at him and said "Yeah I like using my fists so fancy trying them out with me".

"What in like a duel" the boy said as they started to walk out of the town. Izayoi raised an eyebrow and said "What are we playing a card game". The boy smirked at him and said "You have watched one to many anime's".

"Meh" Izayoi said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the boy. "So what's your name" he said once he was next to him. "Kirito and you" he said while equipping his sword and drawing it. "Izayoi, you ready Kirito" Izayoi said getting into a fighting position. Kirito nodded his head and Izayoi shouted "Let's duel". Kirito face palmed before running forward and dodging Izayoi attack.

 **One hour later**

Izayoi and Kirito were laid on the floor out of breath after their battle. "You've got some nice moves" Kirito said as he sat up. Izayoi grinned and said "Thanks you're not bad yourself". "Hey Kirito so this is where you have been hiding" someone said from behind Izayoi. "Hey what's up" Kirito said as he stood up.

The boy walked up to Izayoi and said "Hey I'm Klein nice to meet you". Izayoi shook his hand and said "Yo I'm Izayoi". Kirito went to say something but the three of them where engulfed by a bright light.

"Somebody forced a teleport" Kirito said as he looked around and saw that everyone was getting forced teleported to the safe zone of the town of beginnings. "Forced what" Izayoi said walking to stand next to Kirito. "You can use a teleport crystal to take you back to the safe zone if you're in a dungeon or in the field, but in this case no-one used one and they forced us back" Kirito said while looking at Izayoi.

Izayoi scratched his head and said "So why would some-one force a teleport". "I think were about to find out" Kirito said pointing at the object in the sky.

 **Attention, players. Welcome to my world.** "My world" Izayoi said while raising an eyebrow. **My name is Kayaba Akihiko. At this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I am sure by now you have all noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu.** _"I wonder why he is doing this"_ Izayoi thought as he looked at Kirito who was glaring at Kayaba Akihiko.

 **But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect. This is a feature of Sword Art Online. "** W-what" Klein stuttered out. **You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no-one on the outside world can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear.**

 **Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and ending your life. Unfortunately several players and their families have ignored this warning. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, Aincrad and the real world. The gm pulled up several news feeds. As you now can see, news organizations across the world reporting all of this including the deaths. Thus you can assume the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal. There is no method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever. And simultaneously, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain.**

Izayoi's eyes widened at what he said at the end and he thought _"If that happens then my sister and brother will be devastated on the other hand, sounds like fun"._ He grinned and started listen again. **Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game.** Cries of disbelief flooded the place and Izayoi punched his hand with his fist and said "Sounds like fun". Kirito looked at him like he had a death wish and said "What is wrong with you".

"Meh" Izayoi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 **Finally I've added a present from me to your item storage**

" _Present?"_ Izayoi thought as he opened up his menu and tapped his inventory to see an object named [Mirror]. He pressed the object and the item materialized in his hand and he looked into it. His reflection of the default avatar was staring back at him. He blinked a few times before he and everyone else were engulfed in a bright white light. Once he could see again, he looked into the mirror to see his real life-self looking back at him.

"Is that you Izayoi" someone said next to him. He looked left and saw a boy staring at him. Izayoi raised an eyebrow and said "Kirito". Kirito nodded his head and said "Yeah it's me we need to find Klein". "I'm right here guys" a voice said from behind them. "Why do you think he did this" Klein said once he got near them.

"Well he said he wanted a world that he controlled and we lived in it" Kirito said while looking back the talking avatar. Izayoi nodded and said "Yeah but did he have to remove the log out but, I swear to god if I find him I'm going to kick his teeth in". **This ends the tutorial of the official launch of Sword Art Online. Good luck players.**

"Izayoi, Klein, come on this way" Kirito said as he ran off. Izayoi looked up to the sky and mumbled out "Sorry sis you won't be seeing me for some time". He took off running in the direction Kirito and Klein went.

"Hey Kirito what gives man hold up" Klein said while regaining his breath. Kirito says. "I'm sorry man I really am but I can't come with you." Kirito nods his understanding what he's getting at. A friend requested popped up on Kirito's and Izayoi's screen and they accepted it. "Stay safe and stay alive and I'm sure we will see each other again Kirito" Klein said. He turned around and clamped a hand on Izayoi's shoulder and he nodded which was returned before he took off.

Kirito turned and looked at Izayoi and said "What about you". Izayoi grinned and said "Do you really need to ask. Kirito smiled and said "Let's go". _"We will survive and I will get back to you sis"_ Izayoi thought as they exited the town and he jumped at a wolf and punched it. Unbeknownst to him, a certain chestnut haired girl was in a room in the town of beginnings with a cloak wrapped around her. "Help me Izayoi" she muttered out weakly.

 **One month later**

"Argh where the hell is this boss hiding at" Izayoi said as he ruffled his hair trying to get it to stay flat. Kirito smirked at him next to him and said "You know that won't get it to stay flat you know" Izayoi mocked glared at him and said "Meh it's worth a try". Kirito stopped walking and said "Hey look is that someone lying on the ground". Izayoi looked to where he was pointing to see a brown lump on the floor with monsters surrounding it. "Izayoi" Kirito shouted as he ran forward.

"On it" Izayoi shouted as he jumped into the air and activated a fist skill called **Earth shattering smash** and pound the floor in front of the monsters. While Izayoi dealt with the monsters, Kirito ran to the lump on the ground and said "Hey are you alright". The person sat up and looked around before nodding their head.

"That was awesome" Izayoi said while walking back towards them. "Why did you save me" she said. Kirito's eyes widened when they spoke. "Well, one we didn't want to see you die and two you have map data we need". Kirito raised an eyebrow and said "Still blunt as ever". Izayoi shrugged his shoulders and said "Meh" as he walked away.

The girl transferred the map data to Kirito as Izayoi came over and chucked a blue object at her. "It's a teleport crystal you might want to use it so you don't die and don't worry about us we will be fine" Izayoi said as he walked away with a wave over his shoulder. Kirito said his goodbyes and told her if she wants to help beat the game she should come to the 1st floor boss meeting.

The girl looked at the back of them and whispered "Izayoi".

 **AN: Hey everyone back with another story. All I can do is apologise for not updating my other stories. I just can't think of anything to write but fear not I will try and update them when I can for now enjoy this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izayoi and Kirito arrived at the 1st floor meeting to see if they have found out where the boss was. "This better be worth out time" Izayoi grumbled out as he sat down.

"And if it isn't and they haven't found were the boss is" Kirito said with a raised eyebrow while looking at Izayoi. "Then we will keep looking for it but, who hides the first boss I mean I understand if we were on floor 75 or something make it harder for us" Izayoi said while sinking into the seat.

Kirito laughed a little and said "What was the last game you played" Izayoi stared at Kirito for few minutes before saying "I can't remember I think it was Kingdom…" He trailed off when he couldn't remember the name.

Kirito left Izayoi to his thoughts and looked forward to see a blue haired man in the middle and he said "My name is Diavel and the job I chose was knight". Some people began to laugh saying there wasn't a job system in the game. Diavel narrowed his eyes and said "Yesterday a party found the boss room in the dungeon, we need to defeat the boss reach the second floor and tell everyone in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game".

Kirito looked over to Izayoi to see him still deep in thought about the last game he played. He smirked then turned when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He saw a purple haired girl, a brown haired girl and someone with a cloak over there face so he didn't know if it was a he or she.

"Hey would you like to join our party for this boss fight" the purple haired girl said with as much enthusiasm as a child. Kirito smiled at her and said "Sure why not I'm Kirito and that's Izayoi" he finished while jamming his thumb over his shoulder.

The brown haired girl walked passed Kirito and sat in Izayoi lap. When he didn't respond she looked at Kirito and said "What's he doing". Kirito laughed and said "Believe it or not but he's thinking, anyway what are your names you haven't told me yet.

"I'm Sinon nice to meet you" Sinon said from Izayoi's lap.

"I'm Yuuki" the purple haired girl said with a grin. "That's Asuna she's a bit antisocial" Yuuki said while pointing at the girl. "Kinda reminds me of someone" Kirito muttered while looking at Izayoi.

Izayoi grumbled before scratching his head and looking up to see a brown haired girl looking down at him grinning at him. He blinked a few times before he realized she was sat on his lap and his eyes widened and he said "I have several questions". Sinon grinned and said "Ask a way". "Who are you and why are you sat in my lap" Izayoi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Sinon nice to meet you Izayoi" Sinon said with a grin. He looked to Kirito to see him grinning at him and he noticed a purple haired girl next to him. "Ok who are these people and what happened".

"These are our party members for the boss fight tomorrow this is Yuuki and that's Asuna" Kirito said while standing up. Izayoi stiffened at Asuna's name which didn't go unnoticed by Sinon who raised an eyebrow at him. "Well we will see you tomorrow then" Kirito said as he and Izayoi left. "Hey Izayoi I thought you had more question to ask" Sinon said just before Kirito and Izayoi were out of ear shot.

Izayoi grumbled before turning around and said "I never said I was going to ask them all". Sinon grinned while walking over to him and said "Go on ask another I dare you". "Fine why are you and Yuuki so cute" Izayoi said with a poker face but on the inside he was grinning like a mad man at the reaction he got off of Sinon.

"How can you say that with such a straight face" Sinon said with a blush on her face while trying to hit. Izayoi turned around to see Yuuki blushing as well. He winked at her before running away from Sinon laughing.

 **Next morning**

A knock at the door woke Izayoi up from his sleep, and he walked over to the door to see Sinon on the opposite side blushing. He raised an eyebrow and said "Well". Sinon's eyes widen as she looked away and said "I came to wake you for the boss the battle". He nodded his head and allowed Sinon into the room. "Not a morning person I take it" Sinon said as she walked into the room. Izayoi shut the door and turned around only to walk into Sinon's fist.

"That's for embarrassing me yesterday" Sinon said as she walked over and sat on Izayoi's bed. A few minutes had passed and Izayoi was still laying on the fall and Sinon said "are you getting up or not. "I have fallen and I chose not to get up" Izayoi said on the floor. Sinon sighed and flopped onto his bed.

"Kirito wake up" Izayoi grumbled as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. Sinon's mind began to wander as she saw Izayoi with just a pair of shorts on with dishevelled blonde hair and blushed bright red and hid her face in her scarf. A few minutes later Izayoi walked out and noticed Kirito was still asleep. He grinned and walked over to his bed a flipped the mattress over.

"Urgghh I'm up already leave me alone" Kirito groaned out from under the mattress. "Me and Sinon will meet you down stairs now hurry up" Izayoi said as he went to the bedroom door and opened it. He looked back into the room to see Kirito giving him the finger from underneath the mattress. He grinned as he shut the door.

 **1** **st** **floor boss room**

"Is everyone ready" Diavel shouted. "YES" everyone shouted as they charged the boss room. "Squad A and B attack the boss while squad C, D and everyone else take care of the enemies" Diavel orders. "Switch" Izayoi shouted. Sinon nocked the sword away as Izayoi jumped over her and activates a fist skill **Rising Sun** and punches the ground to knock back several enemies. "You doing ok" he says to Sinon. "Yeah I'm doing fine thanks" Sinon said as she struck down a monster.

"Stand back and let me take care of it" Diavel shouted as he ran towards the boss. "What the hell does he think he is doing "Izayoi said as he turned around to look at him but got struck by a monster. "Shit" Izayoi hissed out as he jumped back and activated a fist skill **Demon Fang.**

"He's going for the last attack bonus" Kirito said as he dodged a monsters attack. The boss discards its weapon and pulls out a new one and starts to run a Diabel. _"That's not a talwar it's a_ _nōdachi"_ Kirito thought as his eyes widened. The boss swung his weapon struck Diavel into the air. It turned around and began charging at Asuna and Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Shit Kirito check Diavel I'll save Asuna" Izayoi said as he charged forward. "On it" Kirito replied as he ran over towards Diavel. Izayoi sprinted towards Asuna while dodging the oncoming monsters attack. His arms encircled around her waist and jumped out of the way as the boss charged passed them.

Izayoi groaned as he said "Hey you ok". He looked down to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened and he said "Asuna". She went to reply to him but a hand on the top of her head stopped her. Asuna looked up to see Izayoi smiling down at her and he said "Hey didn't expect to see you in this game are you ok". She nodded her head and stood up and helped Izayoi up.

"We will talk later come on" Izayoi said while running over to Kirito. "Hey Kirito how is…" "He's dead" Kirito cut Izayoi off before he finished the sentence. Izayoi's eyes widened as he dodged the boss and shouted **Shoryuken** and uppercutted the boss in the stomach. "What how why didn't you give him a health potion" Izayoi said as he landed.

"Don't you think I tried, the stubborn bastard wouldn't take it" Kirito shouted at Izayoi. "Hey the boss is nearly dead now stop arguing" Yuuki said shouting to the two of them. Izayoi looked at Kirito and they both nodded to each other as they ran at the boss. Izayoi activated **Rising Sun** while Kirito activated **Sonic Leap** to finish the boss off for the last attacking bonus.

Kirito looked at the item he had obtained and it was a coat called **Coat of Midnight.** "Nice did you get anything decent" Izayoi said walking over to Kirito and fist bumping him. "I got a coat called **Coat of Midnight** " Kirito said while sheathing his sword. "Why are we celebrating when Diavel is dead because he withdrew information from us" someone said from behind Izayoi and Kirito.

Izayoi span around and said "I'm sorry who are you". "The name's Kibaou, now tell me why didn't you tell us the information you knew you're a beta person" Kibaou said while pointing at Kirito. Izayoi face palmed before saying "He didn't know until the boss drew the weapon I guarantee everyone here who played the beta would have thought the weapons of the boss would have stayed the same but they didn't, oh and by the way we know more than any other beta player.

"So your both beaters then" someone said in the crowd Izayoi saw Kirito flinch when he shouted it so he glared at them and said "So what if we are". He saw people flinch when he started to glare at them. Kirito started to laugh and said "Yeah we are beaters so don't get us confused with beta players. Kirito opened up his menu and equipped the Coat of Midnight before walking off with Izayoi close behind him.

' **Listen Asuna, its best if you act like you don't know me in this game so people won't hurt you to get me. All I can say is I'm truly sorry. Stick with Sinon and Yuuki and you are bound to get far and even beat this game' [Send] [Cancel].** "You ready" Kirito said as Izayoi finished writing the message. Izayoi hit the sent button and said "Yeah lets go".


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored, I'm so bored" "If you finish that sentence I will make you eat those words". Izayoi was cut off by a voice beside him. He cracked an eye open to see a black haired girl hovering over him pouting a little. He grinned and closed his eyes again while saying "Sorry princess I'll stop saying it". The girl pouted more and said "For the last time its Miku stop calling me princess". Izayoi bolted up right which made Miku fall face first into his chest electing a small "Oof" from her. "But you like it when I call you princess don't you" he whispered into her ear.

Miku quickly shot up from his chest with a beat red face and started to walk away while saying "Come on let's go Kirito, Keita and the others are probably waiting by now". "Coming princess" Izayoi said while chasing after her. _"Wow, can't believe it's been 2months since me and Kirito joined this guild"_ Izayoi thought as he caught up to Miku. _"And not once has she left my side since that night"._

" _You're going to leave when were stronger aren't you" Miku said to him. "Huh" Izayoi said looking down at her. "You are aren't you" she said. "I never said…. "PLEASE DON'T" Miku shouted cutting him off and hugging him tighter. "Ok I won't" Izayoi said while patting her head". "Thank you" Miku mumbled and buried herself into his chest more"._

Izayoi shook his head clear as they continued to walk to their destination.

 **2Months Ago**

"A toast to our saviours, Izayoi and Kirito!" a young man said holding up his drink. The other members of his group followed his example. "Why did we agree to come here again" Izayoi muttered under his breath. As Izayoi watched them talk, he leant over to Kirito and said "I know the guild is called Moonlit Black Cats but, what are their names".

Kirito face palmed and said "Where you not listening when they each said their names". Izayoi scratched the side of his face while looking away and said "No I was busy". "Their names are Keita, Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker and Miku" Kirito said with a sigh. "Hey if you don't mind us asking, what level are you two" Keita asked Kirito and Izayoi. "Were both level 40" Izayoi said while stretching. The groups eyes widened and they said "Wow that's a pretty high level".

Izayoi shrugged his shoulders and said "There is something else you should know about us too". "Were beaters" Kirito finished off what Izayoi was saying. "You're Beaters" Keita said while glaring at them. Izayoi sighed and stood and said "And this is where I leave see ya". As Izayoi left Miku walked up to Keita and punched him in the shoulder why saying "Did you have to say it like that and then glare at them". "But there Beaters Miku they only care about themselves" Keita said while rubbing the shoulder Miku had hit.

Miku glared at him and said "If they only cared about themselves would they have stopped and rescued us". Keita rubbed the back of his neck while saying "You're right I'm sorry Kirito". Kirito smiled and said "its fine don't worry about it a lot of people think the same thing so it can't be helped". "I'll go and find Izayoi" Miku said as she walked out of the door.

A few minutes later a smiling Miku walked through the door with a glaring Izayoi. After Keita apologised they agreed to go to bed. Izayoi heard his bedroom door open and he quickly sat up ready to attack the person who opened his door but saw a wide eyed Miku staring at him. He sighed and flopped back down onto the bed and went back to sleep. After a few minutes he heard the door close and he heard Miku's feet pad across the floor and stop at his bed. He felt the bed dip and the covers move and a weight was placed on his chest. He cracked an eye open to see Miku snuggled it his side with a white knuckled grip in his shirt. He blinked a few time before thinking nothing of it and went to sleep.

 **Present**

"Wow I can't believe after a few weeks we are gaining this many levels" Ducker said as they walked back to the inn. "Shame Izayoi couldn't join us" Sachi said as she walked next to Kirito. Kirito smirked and said "Izayoi is a late riser and he likes to prowl the streets at night". Meanwhile Izayoi was sat in an inn room thinking about his run in with Klein last night.

Izayoi was doing some midnight levelling when he ran into Klein. "Hey Izayoi" Klein yelled after him "Are you doing some midnight levelling? Wait, what is that icon? Did you join a guild?" he asked Izayoi as he walked over to him. "Yeah me and Kirito joined a guild called The Moonlit Black Cats, we have been with them for a few months now "Izayoi said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sinon, Asuna and Yuuki are going to beat the crap out of you and Kirito for joining someone else's guild and not there's" Klein said while grinning. Izayoi's eyes widened slightly and he said "Wait there in a guild which one". "Knights of the Blood Oath" Klein said. "Wow really can't see them joining a guild like that" Izayoi said as he placed his arms behind his head. Klein nodded his head in agreement and said "Asuna said to me after one of the floor bosses he came to them and asked them personally".

"Well I need to get back before they wonder where I have gone, it was nice talking to you Klein" Izayoi said as he turned and went to walk away. "Hey Izayoi don't worry I won't tell them you're in a guild" Klein said as Izayoi walked off. Izayoi gave him the thumbs up as he continued walking. A knock at the door brought Izayoi out of his thoughts and he walked over to it and opened it so a grinning Miku looking at him.

"Hey what you grinning at" Izayoi said with a raised eyebrow. Miku jumped at him and hugged him while saying "We have enough money to buy our own home now can you believe it". Izayoi laughed as he caught her and span her around while saying "That's awesome and it didn't even take that long".

Miku took a step back to stare at Izayoi, and the scowl that was present on his face before was back and he said "What are you staring at". "Nothing I have just never heard you laugh before that's all" she said while giggling. Miku stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking passed him and out of the room. Izayoi was stood frozen for a few seconds and he blinked a few times before grinning and following Miku down the stairs.

"About time you two showed up, come on we are going to some EXP and money grinding in the dungeon on this floor" Sasamaru said once Izayoi and Miku were downstairs. "What for don't we have enough money already" Izayoi said as he walked into the room. "You can never have enough money" Miku said while grinning at him. "Are you sure why don't we just stick to our usual hunting spots?" Izayoi said while crossing his arms.

"You worry too much Izayoi we are a good level now" Miku said as she followed the rest out of the door. Izayoi sighed as he followed her and Kirito said "Hey Izayoi it will be fine nothing can go wrong".

"I take that back, everything can go wrong" Kirito said while he and Izayoi where back to back and where trapped in a room. "I told them not to go into the hidden room and open the treasure chest, but no, don't listen to Izayoi" Izayoi said as he ducked under one of the monsters attack.

"Sasamaru!" Tetsuo shouted as he was fighting off a hoard of enemies. Izayoi and Kirito turned to see Sasamaru explode into polygons and Kirito shouted "Shit how the hell are we going to defeat this many monsters". Izayoi didn't answer instead he growled when a monster took some of his HP of him. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Miku who was getting swarmed by enemies. "MIKU" he shouted as he dashed into the monsters. "Izayoi, shit" Kirito said as he looked around and ran over to Sachi.

"Miku" Izayoi said as he landed near her and took out a monster. "Izayoi" she started to say but was cut off when a sword was slammed through her. "MIKU" Izayoi said as he tried to grab her but her HP fell to 0 and she exploded into polygons. "You bastards" Izayoi growled out.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the monsters stopped spawning and Kirito was bent over catching his breath while Izayoi was slumped against the wall. "Hey you alright" Kirito said to Izayoi after he caught his breath. Izayoi didn't say a word instead he just nodded his head and walked out of the room.

 **Christmas Eve**

"I'll see you later on ok Izayoi" a girl said as Izayoi walked out of her shop. Izayoi waved over his shoulder as the shop door closed. "Still snowing" he said to himself as he pulled his new jacket collar tighter to keep him warm as he walked off to meet Kirito when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Wolfie, I've got that information for you" a voice said behind him. He turned around and nodded at the person before walking off with them.

 **30 minutes later**

Izayoi stumbled into the café he was meeting Kirito in and noticed he was sat at the back with Asuna and Yuuki. "Hey sorry I'm late I…" he started to say but was cut off when Sinon's body came out of nowhere slammed into him. Izayoi steadied himself and Sinon so they wouldn't fall over while saying "Hey watch it this is new". Asuna looked at him and noticed he was wearing an entirely new outfit. He was wearing black combat boots with baggy combat pants, with a white sleeveless top with a black jacket over the top of it and a red jacket over the black one.

"I didn't make you that outfit for you to ruin it or die in it five minutes after I gave you it Wolfie… Heal" a female voice said behind Izayoi as she pulled out a healing crystal and healed him. He smirked at the nickname before turning his head and saying "Hey Ash how's it going". She glared at him before saying "Don't Ash me". "Sorry to interrupt, but why Wolfie" Asuna said from where she was sat.

"Well I'm not really sure myself, I think it because he growls a lot a people when they stare at him or me and, he's threatened to rip a few people's throats out and I think it's because of his weapons" Ashley said as she walked towards Izayoi and threw an arm around his shoulder lazily.

"What about his weapons" Yuuki said from her spot next to Kirito. "Well one they look like wolf claws, two they are on his hands and feet now and three there call Beowulf" Ashley said. Sinon shifted and looked up from Izayoi's chest and said "Wasn't there a boss called Beowulf the light beast, did you get it from that. Izayoi looked down at Sinon and nodded his head.

"Any way enough about that did you get what you were after" Ashley said now facing Izayoi. "How did you know I know I was after something" he mumbled out as he looked away from her. Ashley sighed before saying "Argo told me". One of Izayoi's hands clenched into a fist while the other grabbed a fistful of Sinon's jacket and he growled out "Damn rat I told her not to say anything". "It doesn't matter if she told me or not I would off found out sooner or later now, I take it doesn't work" Ashley said now standing in front of Izayoi.

Izayoi sighed before shaking his head and saying "No it doesn't, I knew it wouldn't but I wanted to check to see if it did". Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder before saying "For what it's worth I'm sorry". Ashley said her goodbyes and left the shop.

"So what item did you get then?" Kirito asked Izayoi after a few minutes of silence. Izayoi opened up his menu and flicked through it and clicked on an item and threw it a Kirito. "A revival item" Kirito muttered when he caught it. Asuna leant forward while Sinon untangled herself from Izayoi and turned around to look at the item.

Sinon turned back around to face Izayoi and said "What did you need the revival item for did someone you know die or something, or was it for a friend". Izayoi glared at her before saying "None of your damn business". He picked up said item and placed it back in is inventory and began to walk off.

"Hey where are you going now I'm sorry if I upset you" Sinon said running towards him. Izayoi sighed before saying "I'm going to get some sleep and no you haven't upset me don't worry about it. "How about you and Kirito come back to our house" Asuna said while standing up.

Izayoi looked over to Kirito and then to Sinon to see her staring at him and waiting for an answer. He nodded his head and said "Fine let's go".

They arrived at Asuna's house and she said "Pick any room without a name on". "Thanks and night everyone "Izayoi and Kirito said at the same time and they headed to their rooms. "Do you think they will be alright" Yuuki asked from her spot on the couch. "I'm not sure Yuuki" Asuna muttered out.


End file.
